


Blooms in Crimson Rain

by Allydillo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Crimson Flower Flayn, Dragon!Flayn, F/F, Healthy Polyamory, I promise there is fluff, More tags are probably coming... i'm sorry, New Game Plus Stuff, Non-Binary!Byleth, Nonbinary!Lindhardt, References sexual assualt, References to Child Abuse, Serious warnings do not appear till later chapters, Trans!Bernadetta Von Varley, Trans!Caspar von Bergliez, Trans!Ferdinand Von Aegir, Trans!Flayn, Trans!Hubert Von Vestra, Trans!Manuela Casagranda, Trans!male Characters, canon typical violence otherwise, neurodivergent characters, non-binary characters, serious warnings, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allydillo/pseuds/Allydillo
Summary: A modification on the events of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, mostly from the perspective of a newly awaken Flayn as she wades into the world her path becomes overtaken with memories of another path.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Flayn, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, FlayBerCedes, Flayn/Bernadetta Von Varley/Mercedes von Martritz, Flayn/Mercedes von Martritz, Halena Von Vestra/Freya Von Aegir, Mercedes von Martritz/Bernadetta von Varley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, minor or background ships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new world awaits our precious Fish Tomato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, its me, Ally. This is my first time doing this so please be kind. A couple of things I wanted to get out of the way, 
> 
> #1 I'm super worried about tags, so I kind of over tagged, this results in some tags that were for parts I cut, or for parts for upcoming chapters that I want to make sure people know about. The Serious tags, will get mentioned in notes ahead of time, and will feature BIG warnings when we actually get to them, but I wanted to make sure the tags are here ahead of time.
> 
> #2 All the characters are written as I see them in my head, after completing like 70% of all supports, and Spending entirely too much time on twitter, so if you do not like how a character is written, I'm sorry but *Shrugs* 
> 
> #3 I have this really fancy google doc here that explains how I age shifted student characters. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QJ-dB2bCib7zgkvqQRmhOr3fAYK9pAKvjxiKaXWsWzA/edit?usp=sharing (it doesn't do the link thing so you have to copy and paste I'm sorry) this is mostly because it never made sense to me that students were SO different in ages without any explanation so we did lots of shifting.
> 
> #4 I want to give some huge shout outs to people who did way too much for this. 1. is my girlfriend who really didn't want to get mentioned, but you were super encouraging and I NEVER WOULD OF GOTTEN A PARAGRAPH DONE WITHOUT YOU SO TAKE THE CREDIT.... Follow her on twitter @jamzapper and @darksteelthop She's really neat. 2. The people in the Writing Aquarium for being as encouraging as you all have been, as well as patient about me thinking out loud in a group chat. You are all the best and I would not have done this without you guys either. 3. Biggest Shout out goes to my editor Nora, She quite literally turned my ramblings into a beautiful work of art (She doesn't use twitter often is my understanding but its @AdviceQueenNora)

Cethleann - Unknown

Waking up to birds chirping is one of my favorite things, but I could not recognize the birds that greeted me today. My eyes are very heavy and do not seem to want to open. The air feels stagnant so I must be inside, yet I can feel the pleasant chirping of birds tickling my ears so there must be an open window nearby. As I sit up to try and regain my bearings, I feel the soothing warmth of the sun rest across my face. That must be where the window is! but as I slowly crawl towards it, I'm interrupted. A loud shriek from what seemed to be across the room, “Lady Rhea” the voice says repeatedly as it seems to be moving away from me now. She is long gone before I could say anything to respond... 

I finally manage to make it where the window should be and rest underneath it. As I take in the sweet scent of the fresh air from above I focus more on the chirping that I heard earlier. There seems to be a couple of baby birds in a nest just outside being fed. Both of the babies have a distinct cry, they seem to be enjoying the company from the larger bird, as I hear the flaps of another set of wings coming up. Must be the parent bringing food. The distinct chirps seem to come more vibrantly from the babies as more food arrives. However, a sharp pair of footsteps comes from the direction in which the voice disappeared, and along with it a familiar ominous aura, disrupting the peaceful moment. The birds that could fly flew away when the aura entered the room. Even through a window it must be quite intimidating.

“Mavis, Go and fetch Lord Seteth.” A relatively soft voice says to the other set of footsteps. I wonder who it is. The door closes and before I could think of who they may be I hear "Oh, Cethleann, you are awake!"

At the mention of my name I feel the energy to open my eyes. It's very bright and everything is blurry, but I am able to make out a white and green person-shaped figure pulling a chair towards me. “Lady Seiros, is that you?” I can barely believe the hoarse and foreign voice is my own. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought.

“Why yes it is dear, but I have not gone by that name in a long time. Although, It is nice to hear it once more though.” The shape in the chair leans in a little closer. “You gave us quite the scare, you know your father has been quite worried since we had to move you while you were slumbering.”

“Well I was just sleeping Lady Seiros, Father would carry me to bed all the time back when we lived in Enbarr, I do not see why this would cause such a fuss. Surely he is just being foolish.” My voice’s pitch seemed to increase as my voice stretched closer to what I remember, but still nothing like how I wish it would sound. 

“Dear Cethleann, you do not seem to remember much do you?” A simple question, but one asked with such a heavy tone that only Lady Rhea can produce. I tried to remember my last thoughts before I responded. 

“I remember the battle at Tailtean Plains….. “ my voice trails at the thought of her. Of Mother. A long pause fills the air after that. I think I am crying but it is hard to tell with my eyes already so blurry “I remember what happened… to Mother, I mean, and I’m afraid I do not recall much after that.” 

“Ah, that would explain quite a lot, you stayed awake for another 5 years after that. Do you really not remember any of it?” Seiros’s voice showed obvious concern, but there’s no way I could operate for 5 years with no memory of it. I’ve been able to do things without thinking about it before, but that was always minor things, mostly things I did not like….. 

“Cethleann, you look lost in thought, are you okay?” Seiros’s voice interrupts my train of thought. Before I could respond a thought creeps back into my head. 

“Who is Lord Seteth? You mentioned him earlier, why is he needed to see me? Am I alright? Is he a doctor of some kind?” My voice makes a sharp crack under the strain of the question.

“Oh, that is Saint Cichol, or excuse me just Cichol to us. Until recently he watched over your body in some of the ruins of Zanado where you slept, but I needed him and summoned him here to the Monastery only recently.” Her tone is rather matter of fact, she has not changed in the time I seemed to forget, but another question popped into my head before she could continue.

“Why is he called a saint? He always was rather pious towards Grandmother, but I do not know if that's truly worthy of such a title.” My question seems to cause Seiros to shift in her seat. I hope I did not make her uncomfortable. 

“Well me and all of my surviving brothers from that war were named Saints in the church we founded that you seem to have forgotten. Even you have that title, dear Cethleann.” A shiver ran up my spine. Why? What did I do while I was asleep that would warrant such a title? Or is this pure nepotism? I certainly would not put it past Seiros she often had a soft spot for her brothers, but she and I never got along, so surely there is a reason.... ”There you go again getting lost in your head Cethleann. You are a bit too much like your mother in that regard.” 

At the mention of her again the shiver in my spine radiates, causing a visible shiver Seiros undoubtedly saw. “Please do not speak ill of her, it is unbecoming of you, especially if we are to be called saints.” 

“Come now Cethleann, I loved all of you, and it is because of that that I created this church with the intention of protecting all of our kind.” She may not have meant it, but I felt the venom in her tongue. She still holds Father’s choice to love a human against him. Grandmother never did so I see no reason why she would act in such a manner. I bite and hold my tongue before I create a scene so soon after waking up. Luckily the silence does not hang in the air for that long as rather hasty foot steps, followed by an open door, break the tension. 

“Oh thank the Goddess, Cethleann.” A familiar voice, normally calm, but now breathless and cracking, rushes towards me. When he hugged me I could feel the tears streaming down his face. He always was an ugly crier. I slowly moved my arms around him to return the hug. He did his best to hold back the tears to speak. “Oh my … my dear Cethleann… it has been so long… I have waited so long… I love you dearly… I am so happy you are back.”

“Father, have I been gone long? Seiros said I was awake for 5 years after I lost my memories, how long was I asleep after that…?” I started to trail off as I said that. Seiros said she built a church… How long could I have been out? 

Before my mind could wander too far he spoke again. “A long long time, but that does not matter, you are awake now.” capping his sentence with a kiss on my forehead. “You are likely to take a lot of time to get acclimated to everything here, but I know you will love it.” 

“How long is a ‘long long time’ if we were humans, I could at least guess from how you have aged, but we do not age too much, so I am afraid you will have to tell me. Guessing from how long my eyes are taking to acclimate to light again it would have to have been a while.” I said followed by quite the awkward silence. “Are you all okay? Could you all tell me please?”

I saw the blob of green that was my Father’s head spin to Seiros and she started to speak, “Well Cethleann, if you must be so blunt, you have been asleep since the year 96 on the Imperial Calendar, and it's 1176 now. So it is around….

I interrupt with a sharp “What?! That cannot be possible. No one else had slept that long before right? This cannot be happening, it has to be a dream, yes a dream, why would I be lied to so.” I mutter to myself as my body closes in on itself before my Father engulfs me in yet another hug. 

“We think you slept for so long because of your heritage. We also think that is why it is so hard for you to change your form without the aid of the Goddess.” A moment of pause, we never had any goddess back during my time. Almost as if reading the thoughts in my head Father spoke up once more. “Oh my apologies, habits have formed, Matriarch Sothis has become the Goddess that is the center of the Church Lady Seiros founded.” 

“Why? Even if she was divine she hated it when I called her such formalities, she was always so kind….” it was my turn to be interrupted by Seiros.

“She has taken on this role, because I believe she will come back to us, in another body. She is just taking the time to repair her soul. Such is similar to how we wrote church doctrine to help keep the truth in how we present ourselves to the outside world.” That matter of fact tone Seiros loved so much made another appearance.

With that change in tone I decided to change topics, “So why are you called Seteth? Do you have a new name as well, Seiros?”

Seiros spoke first as she got up, deftly not answering the question “I feel this is a topic better left to you Seteth, I am needed elsewhere.” and she left the room. 

As she left Father took the time to properlly respond. “We have changed our names to hide our identities so that the world does not seek us out like they did in the past. I go by Lord Seteth, and Seiros is Lady Rhea. As for you, your new name will be Flayn.”

“That is a rather interesting name Father-“ Another interruption…

“In order to avoid people becoming too suspicious we will be posing as brother and sister instead of father and daughter. As for the origins of the name... When asked by an attendant… I umm... panicked and thought of something you like, which was fish fillets, and Flayn sounds like fillets, kind of…”

It took me some time to stop giggling at him, before I started talking and processed all he said “Well, F...Brother it is nice to know even after all these years you still have the same sense of humor.” 

Answering the question I had in my mind before I could vocalize it. “I know that will be hard for you Ceth…”

“It’s Flayn now, Fa…Brother.” The words did not sit well in my mouth, but they would not do this if it was not truly dangerous, right? My eyes were finally starting to focus now and I saw my father, the same man he had been when he took care of me when I was still young. I spoke up again with one more question “So what exactly will I be doing from here onwards? Given your attire I cannot imagine we are in a time of war, so what exactly is done here?”

“Well this monastery serves as the headquarters for our knights and as an officer academy for the children of Fodlan’s finest.” Seteth said almost with a hint of pride in his voice. He continued “You, however, will be living on the monastery grounds trying to stay hidden.”

“But I am quite the competent healer and fighter, am I not? I could be of use to the knights you have here.” I countered, reminded of less than pleasant memories that are still fresh, yet also so very distant. 

“It is far too dangerous, and besides, with your current appearance of a child, having you fighting with our knights would likely make them question their loyalty which is not something we want happening.” Brother retorted. Going after the appearance he knew I cannot change as easy as him and Rhea did sting a little. 

“May I at least explore the grounds? If it is an academy maybe I could find some enjoyment in talking with the students.” I said trying my best to bargain my way out of being locked in this building until he eventually allows me free reign.

“As long as you do not leave the grounds without my permission this should be fine. However, you will likely need more time to rest before you start walking again. She has been observing you whenever I could not attend to you.” Almost on cue with him finishing talking to me, an older woman with rather dark green hair enters the room, bows, and is silent for the remainder of the discussion.

I nodded in return and followed up by replying “it is a pleasure to meet you” an awkward silence filled the room. In the silence I tried hard to focus my eyes, seeing her plain green dress she likely was a nun of some kind.

Seteth quickly dispelled the silence “Mavis cannot talk dear, but she is incredibly useful, and can be a great help with most things. She has been here at the monastery with Rhea since before even I joined.”

“Can she write?” was my only response. Which seemed to catch fa...Brother off guard. 

“No, she’s never really seemed to try it, nor has she needed it is my understanding.” he pondered for a second, as if trying to make sure what he was saying held the truth instead of his own speculation. “That’s how Rhea put it at least.” 

“Well then at some point I would like to try and teach her, literacy can only help improve her life, especially if she cannot speak.” I had hoped he would take it as a question and not just deny it. Luckily he simply nodded before standing up. 

“I have work I must attend to. I assume you will need plenty of bed rest before you are able to explore the grounds, so please try to stay put and rest. You have your own bathroom, Mavis is in the room next door, and I am down the hall. If you need me Mavis can fetch me.” Brother said standing up, heading for the door. 

Once the door closed, I turned around in the bed and felt how sore I truly was. I looked up to a rather awkward face from Mavis. “Oh, I’m okay.” Putting on my best fake smile, which Mavis reciprocated. I could not tell if hers was real either; she seemed rather hard to read. I scooted to the end of the bed and tried to stand but my legs were a bit too weak and I fell back rather quickly which brought Mavis in closer. “It seems I cannot walk on my own yet. I am afraid until I can walk on my own I will be relying on you, Mavis.” The words brought a warm smile to Mavis' face that was quite infectious. “Would you be willing to draw me a bath and help get me there.” A simple nod and she went to the side of the room where a door seemed to lead to another room. 

As I waited I tried to remember the stretches I used to do when warming up. Slowly flexing my legs, I found stiffness and tension still there. I likely will not be bedridden for very long. That realization gave me hope! By the time I made it through about half my stretches, Mavis returned. She held out a towel and gestured for me to undress. “If you do not mind, I would like to undress myself once I am in there. Thank you though.” A similar smile perked her cheeks as she picked me up and carried me into a beautiful bathroom with a tub large enough to hold 15 people. An intricate glass mosaic overlooks the room and shines brilliantly due to the setting sun. She set me next to the showers so I can rinse myself with a towel. Once I finished cleaning f and was covered she placed me next to the edge of the bath and gestured to the door. I nodded and she left me to myself.

I removed the towel and plopped into the water. All the tension in my body slipped away. Taking its place I could feel the surge that I missed so much. The light energy that normally lies dormant seemed to well up in my muscles. The power felt stiff, definitely stemming from lack of use, so I tried to channel it to remove the biggest threat to a peaceful bath. I am successful, but quickly become exhausted. Any extra traits are going to have to wait till I can adequately stretch this muscle too. I laid back and let the warmth of the water seeped into my skin, bringing to mind the beaches I loved so much as a kid. I drifted off thinking of what would come of this new life...

\---

C...Flayn - a few days later (28th of Lone Moon 1179)

At around Noon a knock on my door broke the tranquility of my bedroom. Mavis answered the door instead of me due to my still weakened state.. Brother and a tall gray-haired man entered the room, and the man looked at Brother rather strangely, almost asking for permission, to which Brother held up two fingers. The man held up his hands, and Brother gave into him, nodding. He walked over towards me stopping next to me besides the bed. “Hello, I am Professor Hanneman, your brother told me you were in possession of a rather rare crest that I mean to study; I just need some hair. He said you could not volunteer any blood so a couple of hair samples will have to do.” Before I could even respond a hair was quickly plucked from my hair, to my shock, and he deftly stepped back.

“What was that about Brother?” I said, sounding much more harshly than intended. Seeing his exacerbated expression I simply waited for his response. In the ensuing silence, I did notice a rather concerned look on Mavis’ face. I tried to put on a fake smile to calm her, but the concern was rather obvious. Seeing such a blatant example of the emotion was rather interesting. Hiding emotions was something I had to deal with a lot in my family. Seeing the opposite of that was kind of alarming, but it felt pleasant. By the time I realized I was lost in thought I came back to the graying man speaking at me “If what he said last night was true, your crest is likely a very rare crest indeed. I’ll have to have you come by for further examination some time.”

“We will see Hanneman, your office would likely be overwhelming for her, I can barely walk in that place. We will have to wait till she is on her feet at the very least. Even then we will have to tread carefully. Overstressing her would not be in anyone’s interest. Analyze what you have and if you need more I will handle it.” It seems Father…no, Brother is not the biggest fan of his rambling either. “I will see you at the staff meeting later, Hanneman.” 

After being dismissed, Hanneman got up and headed for the door. “If that’s what you think is best then I will hold any experiments off till she’s better, though you and I both know my free time after the staff meeting is much more valuable to me.”

“I do have one more thing for you to do. Could you fetch Manuela for me? I have something for her to do.” This piqued my interest and the reaction on the old man's face certainly kept it.

“If I must, though if she falls asleep in this week’s staff meeting I reserve the right to wake her up.” The snark in the old man’s voice is not lost on me, but before anything else could be said he left. 

“Manuela runs the infirmary here at the monastery. She also has experience with certain medicines that help alter some characteristics that I know you used to use. If she thinks you are just fatigued and nothing is wrong then we can look into getting you some.” Seteth brought up the concern that seemed to pique my interest earlier. 

“You remembered? You normally left Mom in charge of that…” I could feel tears building in my eyes “Thank you…Brother!” I tried to get up to hug him but the sudden motion managed to pull a muscle causing a sharp pain in the back of my leg. I would have fallen if not for a combination of Brother grabbing my arm and Mavis rushing from the wall to hold my other side. They patiently set me down and I spoke up again “My apologies, it seems in my happiness I overdid my response. Brother, please hug me.”

He got up and hugged me just as a woman moved into the now open door leaning on the frame before she spoke up. “Oh my Seteth, I think that’s the most emotion I’ve seen on your face since I started working here. Just who might this young cutie be?” She also made a rather blatant nod and a cute wink to Mavis which brought a soft half smile to her face.

“This is my sister, Flayn. She is trying to get back on her medication after being asleep for a while, but I want to make sure she is okay to do that and since I know you do not have any patients right now, I thought you could help.” The annoyed tone in Seteth’s voice was quite apparent. 

“Well that depends on age, physical health and of course the medication type. For starters: how old are you?” The playful catty tone seemed to disappear when she started working which definitely upped my confidence in her as a physician, but before I could answer Brother answered for me. Cutting me off…

“She’s 19 and has no history of serious-” He was sharply interrupted by a brash tone.

“Seteth, you and I both know that I’m good at my job and you have other things to do. She is an adult who can at least answer simple medical history questions and if there is any confusion I will come to you after this. Okay?” The way this woman was so blunt, it made my Brother lose composure, I had to fight the urge to giggle before he left the room. 

“Very well. I do not like this arrangement but I must prepare the paperwork for the coming students. If I hear any problems from her we will have a serious conversation, Manuela.” And he left the room.

“Now, Flayn, what is it you wanted to say before he so rudely interrupted you.” The catty tone returned which brought a smile to my face. 

I looked down as I spoke, “I do not know how much my brother said to you beforehand, but I am not exactly normal and I did not want to scare you. Most people where I am from are not like me, and it did not make life easier...” 

“Well, your brother did tell me what kind of medicine you’re after. Regardless of how people in the past treated you I imagine you’ll find most people around here to not seem to mind. No one gives me sh- stuff about it, and if you find anyone who does please refer them to me.” An awkward silence filled the room as I tried to process what she said. Minutes pass before a click went off in my head. 

“Wait… Are you saying you are like me?”

“Well I put it as the Goddess couldn’t let me start as the woman I was meant to be, for fear of her own beauty being shown up.” The thought of Grandmother caring about her own beauty was enough to make me giggle, when I finally calmed down she continued “Dear I’m saying I sympathize.”

“OHH! I’m sorry that took me so long. I’ve never met someone like me. I was the only one in my family that seemed to be at least.” 

“This medication is to help alleviate some of the more stress inducing parts of it. That shouldn’t be too hard to get for you”

“I- um... yes, but did you not say that I needed a full physical? If F...Brother finds out he will be quite upset.” Manuela sighed, creating a moment of panic, normally people sigh when they dismiss me. They just ignore me and if she does not pay attention then I might not get the medication and then I will be stuck like this, and-

“Hey… Flayn dear…” Manuela seemed to almost shake me from my panic. “Don’t worry about that, I still intend to do a full physical. However, barring divine intervention, I will get you the medicine. Though I will have to ask Mavis to help fetch some things, I may have forgotten a tool or two back in my office. She is a dear and honestly could find some things in there easier than I could.” 

“Oh do you two know each other?” I said looking between Mavis and Manuela. The slight smile on Mavis’ face was one indication, but Manuela fully confirmed it.

“When I first started working here, Mavis was oftentimes responsible for helping keep my office clean and help me when I needed things for the infirmary. She’s quite the character and I’m glad she seems to have made another friend.” This brought a rather bright blush to Mavis’ more wrinkled face which was absolutely adorable.

“Before I forget and get lost in my work, feel free to pop by the infirmary when you’re fully on your feet again. You’re quite the charming young lady and I do get awfully bored sometimes. And don’t worry about forgetting, Mavis will help you remember, won’t you.” She said with a wink, Mavis nodded.

Flayn - 13th of Great Tree Moon

Mavis and I were sitting at my desk as I tried to help her learn to write the alphabet, that luckily had not changed much since when I learned it,when we were interrupted by a maid at the door. 

“Madam Flayn, Ms. Mavis, please wrap up your activities quickly; the Archbishop is about to do the introductory service for the new students in the Cathedral.” She urgently announces to the pair. 

“We shall be on our way then, it is quite far away so we should start the trip now, shall we?” Mavis nodded as we stood up and moved to make our way downstairs. She still has to help me down the stairs but I can walk by myself reasonably well for a while without getting too tired. 

As we left the building and crossed the bridge I looked up to an opulent cathedral devoted to Grandmother. It seemed ridiculous in theory but seeing it up close was unsettling. The tall walls and excessive details reminded me of the large opulent buildings of Zanado she despised for feeling so empty. When I got inside and found the huge vaulted ceilings to match those buildings a shiver ran down my spine. Groups of pews were set up to hold the small crowd that had gathered.The sheer size of the cathedral made me feel like an ant in a room made for people. The groups filed into the pews as the Archbishop approached the podium from the back of the room. Mavis and I quickly found some open seats near the front and got as comfortable as we could on the hardwood.

Long before “Rhea” made her way to the podium, a very soft voice spoke up from next to me. “Excuse me, is this seat taken? It seems I could not find a seat elsewhere.” She said pointing to the empty seat next to me.

As I looked up at her I was greeted by deep steel blue eyes that did not seem to match their owner’s voice. They had a tenacity to them that was hard to place. I must have stared at them a bit too long as Mavis pinched my side “Oh, yes of course, sorry.”

“Are you a student here? Your dress seems to be similar but it’s definitely not in line with the uniform?” She asked, tilting her head evidently trying to fill the time before the sermon.

“I live with my brother, Seteth. He works with the church and since I have no other family this is where I live now.” With every word I could my throat grow drier, as I had yet to become fully accustomed to the lie. 

“Oh, well if that is the case, then we will have to hang out sometime when I’m not in class. I am Mercedes Von Martritz with the Blue Lions if you ever need to find me.” She spoke with a rather infectious smile.

“Oh, I’m Flayn, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Just as we finished our introductions, Rhea began her sermon but I was not able to pay attention. Her words about “The Goddess” felt so reverent when it was just talking about Grandmother. The words just felt like poison seeping into my ears. I needed to focus on something else, anything else!

I found myself counting the ornate tiles of a mosaic of one of the walls. It appeared to be of a woman helping a bunch of children. Bringing them into what looked to be a church. The church itself had 139 pieces of different tiles, ranging in color to reflect the light of the sun that seems to lighten the mosaic. The sun itself had 48 pieces. Each person was made of tiny pieces that were so small I could barely make out individual panels at this distance.

Before I could finish counting, everyone was asked to bow their heads in prayer, which still felt weird, but I followed suit. However I did not close my eyes in order to avoid losing my balance and falling. An awkward silence filled the room and I looked across the pews to the other side. There I saw a girl with platinum white hair who also had her eyes open and we made eye contact for a second before she quickly looked down again. Then everyone's heads stood up. 

After the sermon ended, everyone arose and went about their day, but Mavis was flagged over by Rhea. I needed to wait for her to help me with the stairs so I chose to go finish counting the tiles of the mosaic. As I was counting the pieces of the landscape Mercedes approached. “What are you doing Flayn? Do you like this mural?”

“Oh, I just started counting the tiles during the service when I could no longer keep focus, this was the first one to catch my eye. I really like the shading with the sun.” 

“According to the plaque it’s supposed to be Saint Cethleann helping the children that were made orphans by the war of heroes. It was one of the first mosaics in the monastery. She was quite a big…” I could not hear her anymore. 

Wait, it is supposed to be me, my throat started to feel tight. I could feel my mind starting to shut down. Oh gosh, what will she think of me? This is the first time I met her, I do not want her to think this happens all the time, and over small things at that! I need to-

“Excuse me, Flayn.” Her soft tone interrupting my panicked thoughts “Why don’t you breathe with me a bit. Just focus on deep inhales and extended exhales, okay? Just like this: 4 seconds in, hold it for a bit, 7 seconds out.” She demonstrates in front of me, and I tried to match her breathing, and I started to feel much of the tension inside me leave. “Why don’t we sit down for a bit, okay? Just focus on the breathing and we can have a conversation about something. Is there anything you like to talk about? 

I thought for a bit and finally answered, “I could talk about food…”

“Oh, did you already eat lunch today?”

“No, we were planning on eating after this.”

“I can’t remember what’s on the menu today, but I still need to eat too.” 

“Oh they are serving grilled herring today! I am a big fan of fish so we wanted to make sure I got there while it would be hot.” Mercedes’ face lit up at the remark.

“Oh, I enjoy grilled herring. Why don’t we walk together once you feel better?”

“I already feel much better. Thank you Mercedes, I did not mean to be so overwhelmed. I am sorry you had to see that…” 

“Oh, you’re quite alright. It seems your friend is back. If you like I could help walk you back.”She said this as Mavis was walking over again.

“If you are free I would enjoy having you accompany us.” I said as I felt my cheeks getting red. It had been so long since my anxiety flared like that. I guess all the blood rushed to my face.

\---

Flayn - 18th of Great Tree Moon

In a fit of sleeplessness I found myself incredibly hungry. So I tried my best to slowly sneak to the dining hall. I had found a route with as few stairs as possible as I had no trouble with simplewalking anymore, but stairs were still a struggle. Hand rails were a necessity to properly traverse the monastery safely. Luckily I didn’t spot any guards on my trip and was able to get there relatively quickly by my standards. However, a soft light was definitely coming from the kitchen and I thought it best to investigate. 

“Um, excuse me, is anyone here?”

“Aaaaaah! I didn’t steal anything, I promise!” A startled voice cries out.

I turned the corner to see a purple haired lady in the usual black and gold uniform. She seemed to have been after the same thing as me: a snack. However, looking her over she had a rather panicked face and the posture of a pangolin. 

“It is okay, I am here for a snack as well. Did you find anything nice?”

“I- ummm, no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here.” She seemed to be moving towards the door and I definitely could not stop her in my current state, but I wanted to make sure she was okay so I tried to distract her. 

“Please,could you stay? Snacks are better with friends.” She paused her slowly advancing steps , almost freezing mid-step.

“You would call me a friend? You don’t really know who I am. I’m not a very good friend…”

“Well, I do not have that many friends, and I really like your hair. It is quite cute.” This brought a blush to the girl’s cheeks. “Besides I know how to get some really nice treats. Do you like Peach Sorbet?” Her eyes lit up with excitement. “Watch this!” I walked up to the pantry that is used to keep the things that needed to be cold.On the door was a lock with 3 numbers, and I put in the date of my birth. The lock swiftly fell open, I walked in, and grabbed the bin used to make sorbet. “Get two bowls, please.”

“Got them! Thanks for this… People usually are not very kind to me…” Her posture started to recluse again.

“No worries, ummm, what is your name? I cannot become your friend if I do not know your name.”

“Oh I am Bern. I umm-, Bernadetta… or just Bernie for short.”

“Oh that is a very cute name, I am Flayn! Now, let us eat some sorbet before the next pair of guards circles round.” She nodded as we started to chow down. 

Flayn - The Night of 20th of Grand Tree Moon 

“Good night Mavis, if you cannot sleep again consider practicing gripping the pencil. Getting it right took me ages, so there is no pressure.” A very sweet nod came from Mavis as I laid my head down and drifted off to sleep. 

I awoke on a cold stone floor with nothing around me. The cold stone had a feeling of familiarity and as I tried to recognize where, hundreds of thoughts rushed through my head at once. I tried to slow my mind and process it all, but everything was in chunks. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

Almost as if answering me, an axe suddenly came swinging at me, which I instinctually dodged. It looked like it was going to score a direct hit, but instead faded through me, disappearing as it came. Leaving behind it was nothing but a rift in the darkness. As I tried to look through the disturbance, my head suddenly erupted into a fierce and mind-numbing pain. I could do nothing but curl into a tight ball on the ground and scream, however no sound would come out. In my agony I blinked and suddenly found myself somewhere else.

I tried to focus but my head felt like it was being ripped apart. I saw lavender eyes crying soul wrenching tears. They seemed to be filling the large opulent room I was in. The tears slowly overtook me as if I were being engulfed in tar and I tried to move my muscles, but they were so slow and so weak. I tried to swim up for air, but I felt like I was made of lead. I could feel the salt soaking into my skin from the millions of tears. I slowly was able to swim upwards, but when I reached the top of the water I found myself on solid ground instead of treading water. 

Before I could expel the water from my lungs and figure out what was going on, I heard hooves coming for me from behind. I turned to see a horse, darker than night, heading straight towards me. I got up to dodge, but my body could not move. The beast charged my useless body and I was sent flying against the cold stone. With each consecutive thud into the stone I could hear desperate cries pleading with the horse. 

When I landed on the hard floor the final time I was able to recover enough strength to force my aching body to stand, but I could not see anything until I turned around. There I saw a stone red sandstone table like we used to have at Zanado. As I drew closer the table morphed and warped. Scars and cuts started to distort the table, almost as if watching years run by, and when I went to touch the table it did not feel like sandstone, it felt like cold marble that had been stained red. 

I heard a scream behind me, andas I turned I saw eyes looking at me with a deep shade reminiscent of the ocean, with an expression of pure steel. Yet even with this exterior I only felt peace and tranquility like I was looking into the eyes of someone who had cared for me over the ages. Yet, I had not met them. I tilted my head and they tilted back. I spoke to see if they would respond. “Hello? Where are we? Who are you? ”

When I finished the eyes flared with a green light and an intensity that caused me to look away. When I looked back I could not believe what I found before me. 

“Oh, another has come to join my domain, how strange for so many to come so soon. Who are you, child?” An unnaturally childish tone spoke from atop a lofted chair.

“I am C-Flayn, just Flayn, and I would not like to be called a child by one as obvious as you. I am quite old despite my appearance.”

“Well if that’s the case you should work on your appearance, the hair is much too youthful. As for my appearance I cannot change it. It seems my powers here are very limited…“ Cutting herself off with a tired yawn.

“My family will not let me cut my hair. I must hide my...ears” I noticed her ears. “Your ears are like mine, you must be my family somehow.” I pulled my curls to the side to reveal the points.

“Well if I am your family then I say that you should do what makes you happy, child.”

“But everyone’s safety is-”

“Just do not be afraid to think for yourself. You seem like quite the smart kid.”

“Again, I am not a child! You look much more childish than I!” Hints of anger slipping into my voice. 

“Ha, you think yourself old, I am as old as this world, to me every single one of you is a child.” Her voice has a very familiar tone. 

“Wait… Grandmother? Is that you?” She tried to talk but I kept going, “Oh Grandmother it is so nice to see you, even if you look quite different, but then again I definitely look different. You were supposed to be-” As I went to finish the sentence she screamed in agony. I stood to run to her but I was never able to get closer. She slowly stood back up.

“Oh…Cethleann, that is your name. My memories seem broken…” She coughed and started to look sickly. “I was supposed to say something to you…” Another cough shook her body. “Oh yes, I think I remember now.” I kept running to try and help her, but she started shaking and the gap started to grow. I called out to her but it seemed she could not hear me. “Cethleann, trust them. They are the one who can help you find the truth.” She seemed to fade into the darkness and I could no longer see her anymore. I sat alone in the darkness, crying, for what felt like an eternity. 

Then suddenly I woke up. My body drenched in a cold sweat with my stomach in knots and my muscles as stiff as the day I first awoke. It seems at some point I was thrashing loud enough for Mavis to come in and check on me. She pulled me into a big hug and gave me a smile, the soothing relief on her face filled the air around us. 

“It was nothing but a dream, Mavis”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE Tell me what you think. I will be trying to update this as often as I really have chapters available with a goal between once a week - once every two weeks. Writing is super hard for me, so i plan to stay a couple chapters ahead to make sure my editor has plenty of time to fix them up and make them pretty. Thanks so much, i hope everyone has a wonderful (insert time of day here thing), stay hydrated.


	2. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to ramp up, as new faces come into focus and the stone starts rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts the progression of split focus. Everything is first person, but from multiple people's perspectives which could be jarring, and if it doesn't work really sorry. However, with recent events the way they are, all future chapters will be 2 weeks apart. I am focusing on myself for a bit. While writing is really nice, I CANNOT let myself focus on something at the expense of my health. once again I think you guys are super neat feel free to DM me questions or concerns you have with the fic. also I just realized I never put my @ in the first chapter notes I don't think. I'm @Allydillo1 Remember, have a nice day, and be kind to other people

Byleth - Early Morning of 21st of Great Tree Moon

“Hey… Byleth, get up… Wake up you lazy dolt.” The voice in my head started to drone at me. I opened my eyes to see her eyes about 2 inches from my face. I rub the sleep from my eyes and think about how I am so tired. “You still owe me answers. No one else is up so you can actually talk to me, I do not want to have to read your thoughts.” She yawned, which made me yawn.

“Fine… I am still figuring out what happened too. Obviously we went back in time, but whenever I try to remember why we both get massive headaches and it does not go anywhere. We try to remember the memories but they’re patchy and the farther into the future the memories are, the patchier they become.”

“So we need to work on it slowly as things come up. It is all obviously familiar, but we cannot take this familiarity for granted. You definitely seemed rusty last night in the fight, were you always this bad? You seem to keep doing things and overthinking them.”

“I guess my instincts to fight are the same from before the reset, but my body is not as strong as it was back then… Did you ever reset time like this in the past?”

“Well yes, but my power has waned so much since then. Smaller stuff hurts just a little bit, but turning back years... the thought of that...” She held her hand to her head and her face wore anguish again “ That happens…”

“Do you think other people would remember? Like how I seem to remember how to fight and stuff?”

“This was very obviously a result of me in my weaker state, so how should I know? Back when I would do this more often I would make a point to reset it so that no one remembered in order to not tempt fate… but now I have no idea. I can’t imagine I would have done this if things were going well. let’s keep our guard up. How much do you remember?”

“Well I remember some of the stuff that's happening, I remember Edelgard, and…”

“Of course you remember her! If there is one thing I certainly can remember it is how you felt about her. When you saw her last night your pulse gave me a headache. I know your emotions and unfortunately %$@# %$^#…” 

A sharp splitting pain rattled my entire body, she kept talking and I could not understand her, I screamed out hoping it would stop “Please! Stop!” When my mind stopped fracturing Icontinued “Do not bring that up again please… Whatever it is I cannot take it.”

“Byleth… I’m sorry Byleth…. I did not know it would have that big of a reaction…” Her voice reflected the sadness she felt from the pain of her friend, but then her head turned up, quizzically, “Who is up this early?” She stuck her head through the tent “Oh, I’ll leave you two alone for now.” and she disappeared from view.

A simple knock on the tent flap “Hey kid, you okay in there? You’ve seemed off since last night and you being up this early is a rare sight. After that scream I figured I’d check on you.” 

“Thanks dad… I’m okay. You can come in.”

He parted the flap and walked in, “You sure you’re okay kid? You look like you got kicked by Boomer.” He gives a lighthearted chuckle, laughing at his own joke.

“Just had a lot going on last night. All those kids showing up... and the knights… I never knew you were with the church. You always told me we should avoid them. It has just been a little overwhelming…” Oh gosh, I do not like lying to him. I could feel my pulse accelerating even with my lack of heartbeat.

“We just need to be careful, although you should be fine kiddo. Any animosity to be found here is likely directed at me and I doubt you’ll ever be forced to get involved.”

“Animosity, big word for you.” He gave out a hearty laugh and I let out a soft exhale through my nose with a smirk… My stunted emotions seemed to be back to some extent. 

“Looks like we’re stuck with them for now, but whatever happens, if it means I’ll see you smile more like that, this might be worth the hassle.”

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind, but what are we going to do now?”

“Just follow what they say for now, I’ll think of something.”

\---

Flayn - Midday the 21st of Great Tree Moon

“That is enough for today, Mavis, you are making great progress in shaping the letters. Hopefully soon we will get you writing in no time! Now, it is lunch time and today is All-You-Can-Eat-Fish. I do not want to miss that!” Mavis nodded in agreement and we got up. 

We started down the hallway past the offices, but as we were passing Brother’s office Mavis stopped. She was looking in the Knight Captain’s office, instead. Alois was standing in front of the desk and it seemed someone else was sitting down, how strange. I went to continue on our way and I grabbed Mavis’ hand to pull her along, but she did not budge. I looked at her in surprise, but a pair of eyes burning with flaming intensity stared back at me. So I tried to help.

I knocked on the door frame. “Excuse me, do you have a second?” 

“Oh, Flayn, what are you doing here? We’re kind of busy.” Alois answered in surprise, although his posture changes when Mavis enters the room.

“Mavis...” the other man said, his tone was quite reverent. “Alois, can we finish this matter later?”

“Oh, yes of course. I’ll be back when you two finish.” With that Alois gestures for us to leave the office and closes the door behind him, leaving Mavis to her conversation with the man.

“Alois, are they okay? I’ve never seen Mavis like that…. I hope things are okay.”

“Well, you have heard of the Knight Captain before me, correct?” I nodded “That is him, Jeralt. I found him saving some students earlier and brought him back to the monastery. It seems Rhea and Seteth decided to allow him to retake his old position.”

“Hmmm… what does that have to do with Mavis?” 

“Well, Mavis helped raise one of the nuns who then fell in love with Jeralt and the two began a relationship.”

“Oh, that is so romantic!” I gleefully chimed.

“Yes, well… “ Almost on que with his pause a sharp crack could be heard even through the hard wooden door. “The relationship did not have a very happy ending.”

Mavis popped out from the doorway and sturnly gestured for Alois to come back into the room. He gave me a quick nod and went back inside. I motioned to take her hand, but saw that the back of it was a bright red, almost as if it had just struck something with bone shattering force.

“Mavis, your hand! Let me heal it!” She refused, pulling it closely to her chest. “Please Mavis? Let me help. If it goes untreated you could affect your writing.” She reacted to the small hints of panic in my tone and let her hand come back down to where I could reach it allowing me to channel healing magic into her. It had been the first time using my healing magic since I had woken up and yet my magic seemed to flow through my body stronger than it had previously. Due to this lack of control I accidentally started to overheal her and could feel my strength draining.

As we kept walking towards the dining hall I started to feel a little light headed, Mavis noticed this and helped me walk. We were able to make it to the dining hall, but chose to sit in the back, closest to the door leading to the administrative building. As Mavis went to get us both food, I sat in the quiet corner and laid my head down to rest my eyes. Before Mavis came back someone sat down across from me. I looked up to see a tall figure with long black hair tied behind them. The formal student’s uniform is covered by a black trench coat. I was met with a pair of eyes glaring back at me. 

“Excuse me..? Can I help you?”

“Yes, you can. Were you the one who ate sorbet with Bernadetta two nights ago?” I nodded slowly, still feeling sapped of energy. “I am going to have to ask you to avoid such activities in the future. She does not need outside negative influences.”

I started to respond but was quickly interrupted by a redheaded woman angrily walking up as she said “HALENA, you should know better! Your noble obligation to protect Bernadetta does not extend to threatening anyone she ever talks to.” The new person sits down. “We went over this! You promised both Bernadetta and I that you would not do exactly what you are doing right now.”

“I said I would not threaten her, I was just giving adamant suggestions”

“DO NOT try to wiggle your way out of this! You and I both know you were trying to threaten her. Now, apologise.” A moment of silence passed “Come on dear, it is not that hard to apologize.”

At this point Mavis makes it back with our lunch and a confused glance, to which I respond with a shrug. She set down a plate filled with fish, it seems she had requested the largest platter in an effort to help me recharge after healing her The smell alone was enough to recharge my battery.

“Fine… I am sincerely sorry for any perceived threats you think I levied against you.” Halena said which was met by a slap to the back of the head from the redhead. “Freya! What did I do wrong there?”

“You know what you did, an honest apology please. Excuse me dear what is your name?” The redhead directed at me just as I managed to put a piece of Loach into my mouth. “Oh, sorry.”

After finishing the first bite of fillet “This is Mavis and I am Flayn. She helps me with the things I have been struggling with since I came to the monastery.”

After a gesture from Freya, Halena spoke up “I am sincerely sorry for any threats I levied against you.” She looked at Freya who seemed happier. “I need to return to my duties now. I will see you this evening, Freya.”

“Of course dear.” Freya scooted over to the newly vacated seat which is closer to Mavis and I. “Sorry, Halena can be a bit abrasive. She is very protective of Bernadetta, and when she heard Bernie had met a stranger she jumped to conclusions as per usual. Do you mind if I join you two for lunch?”

“Not at all!” I smiled as I took another large bite of Loach into my mouth. 

\---

Mercedes - 23rd Great Tree Moon

“So Mercie, are you ready for classes to start in earnest? You said you’d just be surveying the landscape till then right? Does anyone catch your eye?” Annette seemed so interested that if I didn’t elaborate she’d probably not be able to continue the readings. 

“I have no intentions of making any moves anytime soon.”

Annette’s eyes lost their luster, “But Mercie you’re actually confident enough to pursue romance, I can only vicariously live through you. You don’t have to tell me exactly who you’re going for, but maybe some hints? Speculating could fill my idle time. Please?” The former excitement was replaced with puppy dog eyes that I knew all too well and she knew they worked too.

“I’m still feeling this out, besides, we already have plenty to work on that doesn’t include my love life. We need to get ready for the cooking training, you do want to be able to cook during our free time, correct?”

“Ugh… fine, but you aren’t off the hook just yet. If you won’t talk about it, maybe we can go shopping after the cooking class. I hope I pass this time. Last time we shared a kitchen I was banned from entering!”

“Oh Annie, you have nothing to worry about! I’ll be there to keep you from making too big of a mess. I asked the Head Chef ahead of time. So long as we don’t break anything, and clean up after ourselves, we’ll be fine.”

“They said that back at the Royal School of Sorcery and they hung up a poster about not making a mess. They even used my face…” She said and then made a large pout that I keenly recall being on those posters. 

“Come on Annie, new school, new start. I believe in you! Just don’t worry so much, and you’ll do great!” This brought out the sweet smile Annie always makes when she’s complimented “Alright, we need to get going before we miss the start of everything.” And so we left in the direction of the dining hall. 

When we arrived we found a litany of students being lined up in front of the Head Chef. They looked up, saw me, and smiled. Annette and I grabbed a spot in the forming line. Looking around I noticed that while almost everyone gathered was a student, there were a few staff members and faculty in line, however a new head of purple hair behind one of the prep stations caught my eye from the sea of hungry patrons. Although before I could investigate, the Head Chef signaled the beginning of seminar with a loud throat clearing cough.

Their voice projected rather firmly “Now then, you students are here to make sure that you have what it takes to cook in my kitchen without damaging monastery property. You will be working in teams of 3. You may cook whatever you want, just make sure you clean up after yourselves and be sure to not break anything. If you require any additional supplies or ingredients, do not hesitate to ask .” 

People started grouping up and I saw Annette talking with Ashe, but it seems he was planning on working with Dedue instead. I started walking to the other side of the room until I heard Annie calling out to me sounding a little confused. I casually gestured for her to shush and continued around to the last prep table. There I found someone squatting, hidden from sight of most of the class, so I joined them.

I started with a “Hello”, but they squealed and covered their face. “Excuse me, it’s okay. My friend Annie and I need a partner for the cooking seminar and you look like you want to participate. We would love to have you join our group.” 

They sat there silently until quickly realizing that I had no intention of leaving. “You do not want me on your team. My friends made me come to this because they thought I would like it, but there are way too many people. I did not think there would be so many.”

“Well I don’t think they would suggest you come if they knew it would be so packed. Annie and I didn’t think so many people would be here either. Regardless of that, we would love it if you joined us!”

“It is okay. I think I am going to just go back to my room.” They started to get up, but then looked up and saw someone walking into the dining hall. “Oh no, my friends! Likely to ensure that I am actually here.” They let out a small squeal and curl back up on the floor.

“Hey, why don’t I try to help? I’m gonna go ask the Head Chef if we can work in the main kitchen, that way there wouldn’t be so many people around.” 

They looked up at me, “you would do that for me?” I nodded and they started to recluse again, “I do not know if I am worth-”

I cut them off, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m doing this cause I like to cook with new people, and want you to enjoy cooking too!” They gave me a curious look which I returned with a big smile. This seemed to ease their tensions a little. “I’ll be right back okay?” They nodded and I got up to go talk to the Head Chef. 

“Excuse me, Chef?” They turned to me and nodded. “One of the students is not comfortable being around so many people, would you mind if we use a prep station in the kitchen?”

“I don’t see why not. Just make sure to take extra care to clean up please. Your cleaning will be judged a little more harshly.”

“That is fine by me. Thank you Chef.” I walked over and peeled Annie away from Dedue and Ashe. I told her to head back to the kitchen.

When I got back to the last prep station, my new friend looked up at me. “Hey, I am Bernadetta… Von Varley and ummm… it is nice to meet you.”

“I’m Mercedes von Martritz, it’s a pleasure to meet you too.” I feel eyes from the door to the kitchen looking at me with giddy fervor.

\---

Byleth - 25th Great Tree Moon

“So what exactly is your plan again? You’re just going to go find her and convince her to do what exactly?” Sothis’ voice seemed particularly annoyed with me today, as if I was being reckless when I had merely planned to chat with someone.

“I’m going to ask her if she’ll teach me healing magic,that’s it! what could possibly go wrong? Healing could be super helpful especially if any of our students get into trouble.”

“You know I can tell when you are lying, Byleth. Just do not do anything crazy please. You definitely seem like you have a plan here, but do not push yourself, please. You’re still not at one hundred percent so please be careful. You certainly haven’t really given yourself time to rest since we got here. You dove right back into teaching the Eagles without any rest.”

“What do you mean? I’ve slept every night this week and I’ve been trying to get everything together so things will go well this time.”

“That! That is exactly what I am talking about, Byleth! You’ve slept five hours a night every night. Each night about as restful as sleeping in mud. You’re pushing yourself way too much and way too fast and not giving enough time to adjust. Your memories are fractured! You remember some things, but there are huge holes that cause our heads to feel like they are being split open!” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll calm down. But I really do want to learn healing magic. It’s so cool! What’s the worst that could happen?.”

“Fine… fine... just remember that if you end up pushing yourself too far it affects me as well, and if you get stressed out and I can’t turn back time then someone could get hurt…” She yawned, “I trust you Byleth. Just… don’t push it.”

“I won’t, thanks Sothis.” After taking a moment to compose myself. I left my room and found my way through the administrative building. I found my way to the Special Residences section and knocked on Flayn’s door, but there was no answer. I knocked again, but still nothing. I heard a scramble coming from next door and a green head poked out of the door.

“Excuse me, are you looking for me?” Flayn inquired.

“Oh, Flayn! I actually was. I was hoping we could talk about possibly having you teach me healing magic. In your free time, of course.”

“Oh, um? I do not think we have met…”

Shit… I heard the vague whispers of ‘I told you so, before I spoke’ “ Oh, um.. your brother told me that you were quite the adept at healing magic and I did not want to burden anyone with formal duties so he pointed me in your direction.”

“Oh, well, I am not always the best with people and I kind of have my hands full teaching Mavis to write. Could you come back another time?” She started to look rather concerned. 

“Oh… yeah of course, I’m sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I am Byleth by the way.” With that Flayn quickly grabbed her head, almost falling over. I rushed to try and catch her but she caught herself close to the ground. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am fine. No need to worry, it just happens every now and again since I woke up from my sleep... Oh, Mavis, I am okay, no need to worry.” A dark green haired woman stepped out of the room and squatted next to Flayn. Her concern was plain on her face. She turned her head to look at me, and her face broke into sudden shock. She quickly stood up and rushed to me, wrapping her arms around my waist in a big hug before I could figure out what was going on. 

This seemed to surprise Flayn to the point where she could no longer contain her curiosity, “Mavis, do you know her?” She shook her head no, but held onto me like she had known me for years. Mavis definitely did not act like this last time. “I have never seen her like this, but if she trusts you then so will I, however I would like to get to know you better first. Mavis and I were about to break for tea, would you care to join us?” Mavis stepped away waiting for my response. 

“Oh, well, um.. sure.” This brought the sweetest smile to both Flayn and Mavis’ faces. “Wait right now?”

“Yes, why not? Oh, are you busy? It can wait if you want. Sorry to impose on you if you are not available. We can try and figure out another…” Flayn visibly deflated as she spoke.

“I’m free! There’s no need to worry.” I tried my best to smile, which quickly reinflated Flayn’s posture. In a heartbeat she dashed into her room returning a second later with a fully kitted tea set, complete with cups, plates, a kettle, and a pile of flavors all haphazardly stacked onto a tray. She gestured for Mavis and I to join her in what looked to be Mavis’ room. The two of us followed her into the toasty room.

“Do you have any preference of what flavor tea you would like?” I shook my head and she looked at Mavis, who did the same. “Sweet Apple it is then! Let me get this started.” With that she put the tea kettle on the small fire in the shared fireplace that retained the comfortable warmth of the two girls’ rooms. “So you are the new professor, correct?” I nodded once more. “Well I guess teaching you would be doing double duty, as I would be able to help any of your students who wanted to learn too.”

“That’s awfully kind of you, Flayn. That is why I am here after all. I both want to be able to teach my students better and help in case they get hurt.”

“Oh, well thank you! I just wish I could do more. My brother seems intent on keeping me as a bird in a cage up here.” Flayn’s shoulders slumped as she said that, but Mavis’ hand reached out to comfort her. It seemed rather effective as Flayn relaxed and continued, “I am supposed to be allowed to leave, but I need his permission and he would not even let me go to the fishing pond without Mavis till about a week ago. Not that I do not like having Mavis around, but…”

“Well, if you’re teaching me I can try to convince him to bring you on the less dangerous missions my class goes on. Of course Mavis would be allowed to come along as well.” 

She lit up like a firefly, but slowly deflated again “That would be quite nice, but I do not know if that would be a great idea. Brother seems frustrated as of late. Something like this could tip him overboard and I did hear him muttering about you just this morning.”

“One step at a time Flayn, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” I could hear a cough and a chuckle in the back of our head. “We’ll start with the basics and slowly work up to your brother, okay?” Flayn nodded and a silence settled over the room, which was suddenly pierced by the whistling of tea. Mavis grabbed the pot, and we all settled in for a long chat.

\---

Bernadetta - 30th of Great Tree Moon

“Okay, you all know the plan.” Byleth announced firmly, “Edelgard, you and I will be acting as the Vanguard. Bernadetta and Halena, you two will be acting as Artillery. Lindhardt, you will need to be between us and be mobile to avoid any ranged offense. We’re going for the Lions first and moving from there. The Deer will use the forests to their advantage and we cannot deal with them in the woods, and the lions on our back.” Everyone nodded and took their positions with anticipation.

Sitting in the back of the formation, Halena gave me a rather comforting expression before shifting into a more serious expression. I looked to Edelgard and Byleth who were exchanging glances with each other. I was still unsure why our new professor requested I participate in this battle, all I want is to stay in my room.

The signal was launched and we were on the move heading East of our current position, intent on immediately hitting the Lions hard and fast. We kept pace and circled around the woods in an effort to disguise our movements. Before reaching the end of the woods, Halena and I poked our heads out to see Ignatz and Ashe engaging each other in a long range duel. Ashe quickly fired off a training arrow hitting Ignatz hard in the shoulder, and knocking him down, but just as quickly took a magic blast to the chest. Both combatants fell defeated, their clash ending in a draw. 

“Awe man, I had finally hit him.” Ashe said as I turned to see a wide grin on Halena’s face. We turned to see Dedue and Mercedes running towards us, with Dimitri and Hanneman holding the rear. 

“Edelgard, with me. Bernadetta, you need to keep Mercedes pinned down. Halena, keep Lorenz back.” Byleth’s confidence reflected in their orders. Scary as it was, I looked over to see Mercedes taking cover in a small grouping of trees across the clearing in front of Dedue as Edelgard and Byleth went to meet him. All I need to do is shoot at Mercedes. “Okay, You’ve got this Bernie. Just like how Byleth taught me.” I murmured to myself as I drew the thickly padded training arrow. 

They asked me what I wanted to learn, and archery was as far as I could get from the fight, so I started learning it. Everyone called me a natural with the bow, which made me feel more confident, but shooting live targets was still really hard. 

I focused on Mercedes once more, and loosed the arrow with a loud “MEEP!” which seemed to startle everyone around me. I did not mean to startle them so I immediately apologized. “Sorry!” The long range hit appeared to make a connection with Mercedes, which made me want to apologize again, but she did not go down as it just hit her leg and I quickly notched another arrow to my string. Beside me Lindhardt knocked down Lorenz with a strong gust of wind magic and gave me a confident thumbs up as I focused on keeping Mercedes pinned, according to plan. 

As I took a moment to compose myself I saw that Dimitri and Hanneman were quickly closing the gap towards Edelgard and Professor Byleth, wait, just Byleth. I did not know what to do and almost as if reading my mind Byleth spoke up. “Bernadetta,keep an eye on our back. Lindhardt, with us.” Gesturing towards Mercedes.

Dimtri thrust at Byleth but was swiftly deflected. In an effort to close the distance they snaked around the blade of the training lance getting within an inch of the student’s throat and holding the blade there. In response to such finesse he held up his unused hand and she put the blade down. Slyly, Dimitri jerked his training lance up and smashed Byleth across the head with a thunderous crack, breaking his lance with the hit. With that their body fell limp onto the ground. 

In a flash every Black Eagle on the field rushed to their aid and the skirmish was paused. Lindhardt immediately started healing while Edelgard held them. Hanneman put his tome away and gestured for monastery healers to come and take them away from the battlefield before taking a moment to compose himself and approach Dimitri. With a short, yet scathing, lecture on sparring etiquette, Hanneman dismissed the student with orders to report directly to Seteth. 

Once the Professor was off the field, the match resumed and Edelgard immediately rushed Hanneman with no concern for her safety from the opposing archers. I tried to engage with Mercedes before she could fire an arrow at our class leader, but I was too late. Edelgard, however, somehow managed to not only deflect the arrow, but she also managed to use the swing’s momentum to start an assault on Hanneman. I took this opportunity to knock, draw, aim, and loose an arrow at Mercedes in one fluid motion, this time hitting her squarely in the chest, causing her to drop her bow and run towards the rest area in defeat. 

Edelgard points to the woods.“Halnea, you and Lindhardt need to stick behind me. Your attacks will not be as effective as my axe in the close quarters. Bernadetta, I would really appreciate it if you snuck around to try and get the drop on them. Wait for my signal.” They nodded and grouped up before heading for the woods. As we walked everyone scanned for any sign of movement. I circled around the edge of the woods, doing my best to keep quiet. 

As I maneuvered, I could hear action in the woods, and some banter as well “Ooo, you’ve gotten good at this Princess! Back when I used to visit you never seemed to be able to handle a curved shot. Let’s see if the rest of your skills have improved to the same level!”

“You will find my skills are more than enough to beat you, Hilda! Though I never thought I would see the day you would actually put effort into something.” Edelgard rebutted.

“What can I say? Something about you always did make me want to push myself, if even just a tiny bit, but now if I win Claude covers my cleaning duties for a month. So I consider it quite the investment!” 

“Halena and Lindhardt, please advance and take things slowly. I think I have some unfinished business with Miss Goneril.” Edelgard called out to her classmates. I took this as an order as well and kept moving. 

“Lady Edelgard, I think it would be best if we were to fight her together, I recall what happened to the Garden at the palace the last time you two sparred.” I heard Halena speak up, causing me to freeze.

“Thank you for the advice, Halena, you can stay and watch if you want, but I need to get a little payback. Now, Hilda, I will do you this one favor and warn you that I have gotten a fair bit stronger since then.”

“Oh Princess, if you hadn’t would this be any fun for me? Considering what happened last time. Now, where was this strength the last night we spent together?” I silently slid into position behind Hilda and from there I was able to see small hints of a blush on Edelgard’s face. I spotted a speck of yellow in a tree behind Hilda, not too far from where I was hiding. There’s only one person who it could be, I hope I wasn’t spotted.. 

Their banter got louder as time went on. “Oh Hilda, you seem to be awfully quiet since I’ve had you on the run.” Edelgard said seemingly having the edge over Hilda for the time being. 

“Now now, Princess, assuming you are the one in control when you were just walking into my trap, just like last time.” Hilda winked and came at Edelgard with an overhanded strike that Edelgard moved to block, but Hilda instead feinted and deftly rolled to the ground just as an arrow came flying from behind her hitting Edelgard in the shoulder.

Suddenly a new voice rang out from among the surrounding cover, “Come on Edelgard, if you surrender now I can get this over quickly. Not even you can beat three on one! Your reinforcements likely got lost in the thick foliage. We chose this section specifically to block your slow moving mages.” Claude’s voice seemed to come from a different direction, opposite the yellow blob I saw a second ago, evidently trying to distract someone like me. I repositioned and readied my bow to hit the real Claude. 

“Well Claude you are quite correct, I cannot beat you three on one.But, unlike you, I did not get so wrapped up in schemes that I forgot this was a large team exercise. I am not alone.” With that I loosed my arrow at the spot I thought Claude was perched. Apparently my aim was true because I heard a thud and a startled yelp, followed by some branches shaking violently. 

“Shoot, your archer must have been quite sneaky to get past my eyes. Manuela did you see her?” Claude exasperated, trying not to curse.

“No.” Manuela said from behind me, causing me to jump and panic fire a padded arrow at her, hitting her in the center of her forehead causing her to lose her balance. I started to freak out and ran over to her.

“Oh gosh, Manuela, I am so sorry! I should not have been so easily startled. I know headshots are illegal while sparring! I’ll take whatever punishment you deem.”

“You’re fine, hun, just take me to base camp. No need to worry your little head.” She put all her weight on me as we slowly lurched towards the base camp. 

“So, Hilda, what will it be?” Edelgard challenged.

“I guess I surrender, but I will not count this as a personal win for you, Princess.” 

The banter continued as we kept going. As we got out of the forest we came across Lindhardt, who offered to help carry Manuela safely to the Rest Area. She insisted she was fine, but Lindhardt was worried about a possible concussion. The three of us approached the Rest Area and were pointed to a tent. When we went inside we saw Byleth in one of the front beds being carefully tended to by a light blue haired student. Lindhardt took Manuela to the nun serving as head nurse while I searched for Mercedes. 

\---

Mercedes - 30th of the Great Tree Moon

“Oh, that must have been quite a shot for you to get hit, Mercie. You never were an easy target back when we’d practice magic at the academy. I hope it doesn’t leave a gnarly scar.” Annette’s loud, jovial exclamation startling a newcomer to the medical tent.

“Oh no! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Mercedes I am so sorry, you do not ever have to speak to me again. I will be heading to my room and I will never leave. Sorry again-” It seems Bernadetta came back to check on me. I tried to grab her before she ran away, I wanted to make sure she didn’t get the wrong idea. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I promise. I’m not here because of you.” She shook her head and tried to pull away, so I let go. “Oh I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you. You can leave, but I would really like to see you more often. You’re very fun to cook with.” This prompted an insinuatory “Ooo” from Annette. “Annie please.” 

“Oh I ummm-” Bernadetta was cut off.

“Oh Mercedes, are you okay? I did not know you had to come to the medical tent, I would have come right away. Are you hurt?” Flayn asks hurriedly while walking towards us with Mavis, who is giving her usual warm smile. 

“Umm, hi Flayn.” 

“It is wonderful to see you and Mavis, Flayn.” Bernadetta and I spoke in unison which she immediately apologized for. I chuckled lightly at the unintended harmony “It is okay Bernadetta, no need to worry.

“Oh you two know each other? That is quite the coincidence. Why are you here, Mercedes? You seemed reasonably fine when you left the field.” 

“Oh, well I tried to help with healing some of the other students and-”

“One of the students startled one of the observers’ pegasi and Mercedes pushed them out of the way and got a hoof to the chest. She’s waiting on a doctor to come and heal her ribs.” Annette chimed in, cutting me off. 

“Oh no- Mercedes! If I had not hit you then you would not have been here, and you would not have been hit and I… I… I am sorry.” Bernadetta began backing up from me apologetically. The space between us immediately filled as Flayn jumped forward, a healing spell already prepared and targeting my bruised ribs. It felt like nothing I’d felt before, dwarfing even the most experienced of the monastery healers’ abilities. I felt better than ever.

“I hope that helps. I have been struggling to find uses for my magic and... it seems I- “ Flayn lets out a big yawn. “Need to restretch my magic so as to not let it go stiff.”

“Yes I feel much better. Thank you Flayn! You’re always a treat to be around.” This caused her face to go beat red, which got me a poke in the elbow from Annette, who I just nudged back. “I’ve never seen someone cast magic like that without holding a tome. If you can cast it with one on you, that would be super useful for me! Will you teach me sometime?” I said, an awkward silence filling the space around us.

Flayn appeared lost in thought for a couple of seconds, but then gave a flurried response. “Oh, yes, it is in my pockets. I must be going now. I hope everything heals correctly! Mavis, let us go find Brother. 

\---

Byleth- 30th of Great Tree Moon

“Oh Byleth, I was so thankful to hear you were unharmed. When I heard a student hit you in the head, I feared lasting damage, but you seem in good health.” The green haired Archbishop looked down at me in the audience room where she received guests.

“I am alright. A few of the students who have learned healing magic helped me out. Everything is just fine now.” Each word felt like stepping on eggshells. Rhea has always made me uncomfortable, but this is the first time I have been alone with her since the reset. 

“I am happy to hear you are doing well with the students. Even without you, your students were quite impressive. They seemed quite well prepared to execute your plans.” 

“Thank you.” Rhea shortens the gap between us slightly “May I ask why I am here? 

“Oh my apologies” She said, taking another step closer. “I just wanted to personally tell you of your first mission with your class. The knights are currently tracking the bandits who attacked the children before your arrival. Given your... astute strategy in the mock battle I intend to have your class go after them.”

“That seems manageable. I’ll start preparing for live combat.”

A large smile creeped its way across Rhea’s face. “Now, I will admit I did have another question. Would you care to sit and enjoy a cup of calming tea before the moon grows too high in the sky?”

“Oh, I suppose I could. I was hoping to sleep earlier, but I could stay for a while.” She softly took my hand and led me to the office next to the chamber where she then began a fresh pot of tea.

“Did you ever know your mother, Byleth?” Her blunt question catching me off guard. 

“Well she passed away to sickness shortly after I was born. The company says that Jeralt brought me there almost 20 years ago. I’m still pretty young, but despite that the children seem to have taken to me well enough.”

“You were chosen for practical experience, even though some students are even older than you. Your knowledge of tactics from working with Jeralt is likely invaluable. Do you know where your name comes from, Byleth?” Such blunt changes of topics were really uncharacteristic of Rhea, her voice laced with desperation.

“Dad said it was about a debt, he never liked talking about any of this, so I don’t know much.” 

“I am not surprised. It is a debt to his former wife and child. She was a healthy baby girl before she tragically died in a fire.” There was a crack in her voice and her eyes began to tear up. “Jeralt said he named you in her memory, but he seems to be keeping secrets from me…” 

“I would love to know what is going on. If you tell me you will be rewarded and no punishment will be dealt to Jeralt. He is a valuable member of the church now, so long as he stays here. I just want to make sure that he is not trying to do anything that could get anyone hurt. I can trust you, right, M-?” She sounded desperate, like she was starting to lose herself a little. She almost slipped calling me mother this early. That can’t be good. 

However, the small hints of desperation seem to have been glossed over before I could try and awkwardly comfort her. “Oh excuse me, it seems I must have been more tired than I thought. I must retire now. If you could handle the tea kettle, I would appreciate it.” She swiftly departed, leaving me alone in the barely lit room. 

As if on cue another green haired lady popped out from between the walls. “If that’s anything to go on, I’d definitely say other people can definitely be affected by the reset. We never found her before the reset, so I can’t imagine whatever happened to her was good. It’s likely impacting her. You need to be very careful with her this time. What little memories I have of her growing up, and even the last run, are so different from what I just saw. It hurt to watch.”

“Don’t worry Sothis, we got a second try. We’ll make sure everything works out. We need to make sure things go better this time.”


	3. Dawn of Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes... its been literally forever, i have no intentions of abandoning this, just writing is really hard, but im trying to make more of a habit of it. SO Hopefully i can post like once a month. that's the goal. really sorry the initial goal was hella ambitious, and hoping once a month will be nicer to my mental health

Edelgard - 1st of Harpstring Moon

“The Knights are bearing down on us! How are we supposed to hold out against a serious fight against them? We were hired to kill the kids, but the Knights of Seiros… fuck. The last time I saw them on the field my band got massacred.” Kostas spoke in such a huffed manner. It seems he had truly forgotten the plan.

“That’s why you are here in the Red Canyon, it's naturally defensive. I fully expect you to be able to hold this location, even with your band’s lessened ranks. They should wait till the end of the month to attack. Just fortify your position and keep sending off groups to throw off the trackers. A shipment of food is on its way here. I do not suggest leaving the food behind.” The harsh voice of the Flame Emperor seemed to take my words and ignore any tonal intentions I had. I worry this could scare the fool, causing him to run with his tail between his legs. 

“Do you know if the blue haired bitch will be in the attack force?”

“We do not know yet but they have changed some plans. If we find out, you will find a note in the food shipment. I must be going now.” He tried to object as the return spell channeled. Regardless, I found myself in an abandoned building near the monastery once more. 

“Lady Edelgard, the professor called a meeting about our mission at the end of the month and I wanted to give you time to get ready.”

“Thank you Halena, I cannot imagine she would enjoy seeing me in this armor, would you mind helping me with the back straps?” She pauses for a breath “Where are Freya and Bernadetta?” ” 

“Of course, they are currently in a boutique trying to get Bernadetta more comfortable clothes for our days off.” As she spoke, the larger pieces of the suit were removed and I began removing the rest of the armor. She started stowing the already removed pieces in their hiding place.

“Okay, let us go.” We left the house to find the women we came to town with leaving a clothing store with an exasperated look on Bernadetta’s face. As we approached she seemed wholeheartedly ready to leave. However the glances between Halena and Freya I had known all too well. “We need to leave, do not make a scene you two.” Bernadetta grabbed my hand and whispered a silent thank you. I smiled at her as we left towards the monastery, forcing the other two to follow behind. 

We reached the classroom and I exchanged looks with my fellow classmates as I sat down at the front of the room. Most people took this as a sign to sit down where they normally sat. Almost on cue Byleth burst through the doors at the back of the room with her arms full of folders. “Good afternoon everyone.” Everyone gave a reasonably appropriate greeting response.

“After the victory at the mock battle I’ve been trying to look over everyone’s preferences, and I have come up with some goals for everyone, myself included. I think everyone’s goals are attainable and it will allow us to devout the last week to tactics training and organizing ourselves for battle strategy. My own goals will be posted as well, Faith magic and Swordsmanship, and I will be posting progress updates as they come to help everyone stay motivated.”

She started handing out the folders. And everyone reviewed their goals. When she got to me, I was a bit confused. She wanted me to learn Reason magic, when I was adamantly against, and raised my hand to ask her what the meaning of this was. “Professor, it seems you want to teach me Reason when I would like to focus on being a heavy armor knight which limits movement and would prevent the use of magic. Why do you want me to learn it?”

Everyone’s chatter quieted down and waited for a response. “Well, I don’t think that’s completely true. There have been heavy armor soldiers who have used magic in the past. It’s a rare talent, but I think you could do it. However, if you do not want to I can readjust your plans.” The confidence with which she made the claim just made me want to try. 

“No professor, if you think I can, then I believe in your judgement.”

"Right, onto this month's mission."

\---

Byleth - 10th of Harpstring Moon

Just after I got back to my room from another day of class “I’m very surprised with how Edelgard’s magic practice is coming. You definitely did not do that last time.”

“Oh, I umm... read it in a book before. That one about the Adrestian emperor who won a duel against her prime minister using both heavy armor and magic. She reminded me a lot of Edelgard. Very smart, strong, and had an unparalleled conviction.”

“You and Edelgard seem to be warming up to each other much faster. Remember what happens if you get too close to her, Halena tried to kill you 6 times last time.” 

“Yes yes… but things feel different between me and Edelgard. She seems to warm up to me so much quicker this time. If she wants to be my friend I can’t see Halena ruining that for her.”

“If I recall you said the exact same thing last time and got poisoned like 3 hours later. Remember, my powers are very strained as is so please be careful.”

“I will, no need to worry, but thanks for the reminder. I’m off to my lessons so no more out loud talking.” a simple sigh filled my head as I left the room and headed towards the administrative building. Winding hallways led me to Flayn’s room where I entered to see Flayn and Mercedes hard at work practicing techniques and Mavis reading a book in the corner chair. 

“Oh Byleth, welcome! I have a small text I wanted you to read about repairing different types of wounds. We are focusing on long range applications, which is a little advanced, but if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask.“ Flayn said with her usual smile. 

“Good afternoon professor” Mercedes said, very close to flayn, they seemed to be testing some techniques on each other.

I picked up the text, and began at the beginning. It talked about the very specific order of operations to repair the respective types of wounds and how to best approach them depending on where the wounds were. It was incredibly dry reading, but despite that I did not seem to notice I read through the entirety of the small tome before looking up at the window to see the sun setting and a small silence between Flayn’s teaching. Sensing the break in lessons, I asked. “Oh dinner is almost over, did anyone want to go get some?” 

“Mercedes did you want to eat with us? We could go to the dinning hall now and get food.” Flayn’s usual tone is still as bubbly as ever.

“Oh, well I would really like to finish this technique, if I miss dinner I could easily make my own food later. It is not a problem, but you three could go on ahead. She offered, smiling at us. 

Mavis stood up, putting down the book I could now tell was a simpler book. Now that I think about it, I do not recall her ever reading last time. She gestured to me and the door. 

Flayn quickly understood what she meant. “I think she’s saying she wants you and her to go get food and bring it back for all of us.” Mavis nodded. 

“It’s no hassle I promise, I can...” before Mercedes could finish her sentence. Mavis was practically pulling me out of the room. She nodded to me and I nodded back not realizing what it was for. This prompted a chuckle from the back of my head I did not get.

\---

Flayn - Evening of the 10th of Harpstring Moon

As soon as Mavis and Byleth left, an awkward silence filled the room for a minute. Mercedes spoke first “Flayn, I’m sorry about earlier... I should have asked before trying to hold your hand earlier. I really enjoy spending time with you… I want to keep spending time with you, but I want to spend that time with you, not just with you teaching me. Outside this too... not just as friends... I am sorry to bring it up so suddenly.

“It is okay… I just, well, I umm... I have never actually had someone be close with me like that who is not family and it just caught me off guard… I am sorry… I just do not know what to do...“ As I finished I started to slump down and sit on the ground. I pulled my arms back through my sleeves, folded my legs up in my dress, and popped my head through. until I looked like a uniformed egg with a green top.

I heard her sit down next to me, “you don’t have to know right now, or ever. It seems I misread signals. If you want me to leave you alone from now on I will happily do so…” I couldn’t let her finish that so I stuck my hand out of the sleeve, awkwardly grabbing her hand.

“I would never want that, you are so kind to me. I just.. do not know what all that would include. I have read a few romance novels, but they all were with men and I’m so different from the women in the novels. I just do not have any idea what to do...

“Well if you want, we can just be around each other more and do everything really slowly. Do you want to keep holding hands?” I nodded. “Well then we can do that whenever we’re together and if you don’t want to you don't have to. Simple as that. If we are together we do not have to hide anything, we get to be ourselves with each other.” 

“If we get to be ourselves I should probably warn you, I umm... I was not a woman when I was born… “My voice and body started to shake but all I could hear was her breathing, that same pattern as back in the cathedral, it was warm and soothing. Without realizing I was listening to her, I matched her breathing, and when I stopped shaking she spoke up.

“No need to worry about that Flayn. Stuff like that has never mattered to me and I doubt it’ll start now. That means a lot to me, that you were willing to tell me. I see it as a sign of trust.”

“Also, I just if my… Brother found out, he would probably have a fit and I do not want you to get in trouble...”

“Well, even if he does anything, that still won’t affect my feelings for you. However, we are gonna take this slow, okay?” 

“And I’m not the best with people, as you have seen, so if I am ever weird you do not have to be around me.“

“Hey, it is okay. If anything ever makes me uncomfortable I will tell you. Make sure to tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, okay?” I nodded. 

“But… I just worry… what if I am not good enough? You are so sweet and kind and I am just so different. And I…” I realized halfway through I was just making excuses for me to not deserve this. “I want this, I’m just scared. Is that okay?

“Being scared is perfectly fine Flayn. No need to worry about that. To be honest, I was scared when you kind of swatted my hand away, and I’ve done this quite a few times.”

“You were scared? Then why did you do it?”

“Well, I like you, and spending time with you is always fun, and you’re one of the sweetest people I know. I didn’t want you to not spend time with me.

“I really like spending time with you too. 

“Now, can you poke your cute face out again? I want to look you in the eyes really quick.” I did and saw her expression of pure joy. “May I kiss your forehead?” In a moment of being bold, I nodded and she placed the gentlest kiss on my forehead and I could feel my cheeks start heating up. I imagine with my green hair I very easily resembled a tomato. 

\---

Bernadetta - 20th Harpstring Moon

“Alright Bernadetta, remember, for this mission we will be helping rid the world of some thieves who have been terrifying local towns. Killing them is a service to the world.” Freya was trying to encourage me, but I had not been able to hit the human shaped practice target at all. I readied another arrow but it just flew wide almost hitting Petra and Caspar who were sparring a fair distance from the firing range.

“Well you’re improving, you used to not be able to shoot at all. You have come a long way.” Petra said, while giving me a big smile. She was super kind to me for having just accidentally shot at her. 

“Hey Bernie, are you still struggling?” Byleth said walking up from just having helped Dorothea, who had been working on the accuracy of their magic. 

“Yes, I just cannot seem to want to hit people.” Byleth nodded and put her hands on my bow. She drew an arrow and quickly fired hitting the target. A very resounding thunk tingled my ears.

“Now, I want everyone’s attention. Out in the field, you WILL have to look out for each other. People have a habit of not being not very nice. Bernadetta, who do you trust in class the most?”

“Oh gosh, I… Halena, probably, sorry everyone. I umm... sorry. Can I leave? I think I left something in my room.” My words felt sticky. I certainly did not like this attention. 

“You may return to your room in a minute. First I want you to do this, okay? “I looked at my classmates and then to the Professor and nodded my head. “Now Halena, go stand next to the target.” She went and stood next to it. “Bernadetta I want you to remember that the people we will be fighting will want to hurt your friends, but you are a strong woman who won’t let your friends get hurt, right?

Halena looked at me with her cold calculating smile, and mouthed “I believe in you.”

“I won’t.” Byleth put a firm hand on my shoulder and nodded for me to continue. I pulled my arrow from the quiver, drew the bowstring, aimed, and loosed my arrow. I closed my eyes before seeing the outcome. However, everyone else’s reaction gave me the answer to the outcome. A lot of screaming and someone picked me up and shook me, and I just froze… before I came too I remember feeling like I was crying, as I was worried so much for Halena. 

I woke up some time later with Dorothea and Byleth looking over me. “No need to worry about Halena, she’s fine. Petra wanted to apologize for picking you up.”

Petra walked into view, “Sorry Bernadetta, I was really excited for you and forgot you do not like to be picked up… I hope I did not upset you too much.”

“Of course not, thank you Petra. Professor, can I go back to my room now?” I said seeing Petra smile, before returning to sparring. I then turned my head to Byleth.

“Of course, I did promise.” They also gave me a big smile and helped me sit up. “I recommend resting before you do anything else. Give it a couple minutes. Okay?”

“Will do, thank you Professor.” While resting I watched Byleth and Petra spar. Those two were quite fierce to watch and I stayed a little longer than Byleth said to watch them finish. Petra’s agile nature made her angle of attack quite unusual, it is one that would throw off most opponents, however Byleth’s years of experience dwarfed hers, making it an easy fight to guess who would win, but still interesting to watch.

After the match I headed towards my room but on the way I caught a glimpse of Flayn and Mercedes in one of the Gazebos in the garden. Flayn definitely saw me as she gave out an aggressively big wave and called for me to come over. As much as I wanted to just go back to my room, I felt comforted walking over to them. “Hey you two, what brings you out here?” I also waved to Mavis who was sitting in one of the chairs behind the gazebo reading what looked like nursery rhymes. 

“Well, Flayn wanted to enjoy some tea in the garden after I finished my training this afternoon.” I looked at Flayn who was eating something and could not answer right now. The treat still halfway out of her mouth made me smile. 

“You guys are already done? We were supposed to be in the knights hall for another hour after now.”

“Oh, then why are you out here. Is everything okay?” Mercedes' concern is evident in her voice.

“Yeah, I just hit the target for the first time and everyone got really excited and spooked me and I kind of fainted” The concern on her face appeared to multiply, with even Flayn looking to hurry to finish her treat to ask if I was okay, “but I am okay, promise. I was just gonna head to my room and nap before dinner.” I answered their question as best as I could before they even said it. I tried to put on a big smile. 

“Do you want to nap here with me? I offer because you look a little tired and napping on Mercie is the best. Normally, after I have a snack, I take a nap in the gazebo while Mercie reads some of her books for class.” Flayn offered bluntly. 

“Oh I do not think I could interrupt your planned activities… I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

“Nonsense, Mercedes would not mind one bit, would you Mercie?” Flayn was insisting at this point. Mercedes nodded her head. 

“Only if you want to Bernadetta, but if you do, I promise it is okay.” She used that same big genuine smile she used when we first met, and it was really hard to say no to that. I curled up on the bench next to Mercedes and put my head on her lap, which she did not recoil from. Flayn laid down across from me. I slowly drifted off, the last thing I remember was Mercedes saying “What am I going to do with you two…?”

\---

Mercedes - 27th of Harpstring Moon

“It is time to get up everyone!” Hanneman’s voice could be heard through our tent flap. Annie and I planned to share our tent for the trips to our first mission so I pushed to wake her up. “We’re about 4 hours from where the scouts found the bandits so we will be eating breakfast and getting back on the road quickly.” 

“5 more minutes, Mercie.” Annie said as she turned around away from me. I got dressed for the battle ahead. “I’m gonna do so much better than last time, no slipping in the mud today…” Annie mused to herself as I left the tent to prepare us breakfast.

“Good morning Mercedes, are you ready for the day ahead?” Hanneman said by the fire pit, preparing his morning coffee. 

“Yes, I’m a little worried since I’m solely responsible for the healing and I’m worried some of the more bullheaded elements in the group will get hurt.”

“Do not worry about that. We have been training for this. Are you planning on cooking breakfast for everyone again this morning?”

More people seemed to be filing out of tents, at the smell of coffee. “I was planning on it. Though I planned to make some form of scrambled eggs and mix in other food for a different mouthfeel despite the same ingredients.”

A rumbling could be heard from one of the tents. “Oh Mercie, You’re cooking breakfast again, I am excited for that!” Ingrid burst out, still in her night clothes.

“Oh well, Ingrid, you might want to change first.” She looked down at her attire and went a shade of red before returning to her tent. This brought a hearty laugh from Hanneman and I. Slowly everyone filled in the space around the fire pit in their respective kits. Annette was the last one out and needed more encouragement, but we all made it and enjoyed our eggs. 

Just when we started packing up our things to prepare for the trek to the cave systems the bandits had been using, a scout from the Knights rushed into camp. “Excuse me, where is Hanneman?” He stood up before the scout and the two went aside for a private meeting. 

A minute later Hanneman returned to the group, “Class, it seems the bandits are on their way here and intend to meet us outside of their hideout. They likely have a reason for this, so be on guard.” 

We advanced until we found some old abandoned houses and prepared to defend the structures. Some makeshift barricades created choke points and we waited. Before too long Felix spotted them on the horizon and we prepared ourselves for the oncoming fight.. 

When they finally approached the structures, we sprung our trap. Using mines and Ashe’s arrows, we forced them to meet our close quarters fighters head on.Everything seemed to be going well, when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my calf.

I turned to see 3 archers behind us coming from a wheat field the villagers would have used had there been any. Luckily I was able to push Ashe and I out of the way of the arrows before any more hit us. My screaming attracted the attention of Dedue, Ingrid, and Annette who quickly came to our defense. Annette let loose a wind spell that managed to cut the wheat down ruining their hiding place and allowing Ingrid and Dedue to close the gap. 

With the ambushers and the first wave out the way, Felix climbed up on a stable structure and saw that the bandits were retreating. This gave me time to pull the arrow through my leg, which caused most of the class to look away, but I grimaced through the pain, barely making a sound. From there Hanneman applied all the necessary first aid; with my leg like this he did not want to advance with our only healer injured. 

We retreated to where our base camp was, but were met with an all too familiar smell to me. We crested the hill and saw our wagons, horses, and the scout, who was supposed to wash them, burning. The smell caused Annie to recoil, I tried my best to comfort her. 

“We will have to march to the nearest town and hopefully get transport back to Garreg-Mach, with how remote of a place I cannot imagine we will find anyone to treat your leg till we return to the monastery. Salvage anything you can find, especially food. Mercedes, do you think you can march like that?” Hanneman asked.

“I should be reasonably okay.” I responded through gritted teeth. We were in for a long trek and it seemed like we didn’t have much food. 

\---

Bernadetta - 28th of Harpstring Moon

“We are approaching the Red Canyon. Everyone will be keeping a single file line until we get to the center location there. We’ll be sticking together, if someone else needs help you help them. Our priority in fights is and always will be making sure all of us get to go home. Everyone ready?” 

Everyone was quiet. Byleth gestured everyone into formation and we quickly got into position on the bridge, which was our entry point into the canyon. I was in the middle with Petra, my main job was to watch everyone’s flanks, and to only fire if people needed help while Petra was focused on intercepting long range targets. I think Byleth gave me the job to make sure I did not get so stressed out. Which was awfully nice. 

When we crossed the bridge into the canyon three people rushed towards Freya, Edelgard, and Caspar, who were our front line. Dorothea and Halena cast magic to weaken them before they reached the vanguard and were cut down before I could really track what was happening. 

We kept advancing, spreading a little bit to deal with foes coming from two directions. I noticed someone who seemed to be hiding around the corner who was trying to sneak up on Caspar and I tried to notch an arrow, but fumbled a bit. With sweaty hands, I composed myself, notched the arrow, breathed in as I drew the string back, and loosed as I breathed out and looked away. When I looked back he was just on the ground slumped over. It seemed this group of enemies had been defeated and so everyone else kept moving. 

I stopped, trying to collect myself, only for Byleth to come back and start pulling me. “Come on Bernadetta, you got this. I believe in you, just make it through today and I’ll make sure you have a few days off to take as much time as you need, okay?” I nodded.

We made our way to another bridge where an archer seemed to be aiming for Petra and I, but we both dodged. While dodging, Petra readied an arrow and hit him, all in one fluid motion. She was incredible! We met heavy resistance on the bridge and a few bandits had quietly taken a path around and were on our flank. 

I tried to alert people, but everyone else was already busy handling the onslaught from in front of us. I steadied myself and readied an arrow, I tried not to aim for anyone in particular, drew with my breath and loosed my arrow with the exhale. I repeated almost without thinking, again and again and again, and then I started looking again, no one else was coming at us from there and I turned around and saw that we had taken the bridge.

Freya was being healed by Lindhardt, but the rest of the group was advancing. I got up to rejoin them and by the time I was back in position we had made it to the leader. He was saying something to Byleth, but I could not understand it. Only then did I realize my hearing was gone! I was so focused I couldn’t really hear what was around me, but I felt like I could see all the way around me. The feeling caused my body to shiver. 

When I refocused, I noticed a mage who was aiming a spell at our group, I breathed in yet again with my arrow and loosed, except this time I saw the impact. A single shot that hit him in the jaw, and went through his head. He slumped down to the ground, the image stuck in my head and played over and over again. I do not remember what happened after, but I remember feeling myself slump to the ground.

“Bernadetta” the sound startled me. I opened my eyes to a very bright sky. I tried to move my hand to block my eyes but my body was really stiff. I felt a big hug around me. “You scared us…you’re gonna be okay… I swear it.” it was Halena’s voice, but it felt distant. I started to feel my consciousness going.

\---

Flayn - early morning of 30th of Harpstring Moon

I opened my eyes to Mavis shaking me awake. My room was lit by candle light, so it must have been early in the morning. I turned to see Mavis in her night clothes with a startled expression asking me to hurry. My thoughts immediately went to the students returning from their missions. I just ran out the door towards the infirmary. Mavis apparently thought ahead as when she caught up to me she was holding clothes for me. 

When I arrived at the infirmary I saw Manuela and Hanneman with most of the Blue Lions standing around them, except Mercedes. My heart started to race... Manuela looked at me with a calming glance.“Okay, you kids need to go to bed, you too Hanneman. I’ve done everything I can for now.” Everyone began to file out of the room, with Annette giving me the saddest facial expression as she left.

“Manuela, what happened, where is she, how can I help?” I spoke so quickly, it was a wonder she could understand me. At this point Mavis put a hand on my arm, trying to calm me down.

“She took an arrow to the calf, marched on it for two days straight and used a lot of healing magic helping everyone else with their minor injuries. She passed out when she saw the gate and they carried her the rest of the way. I’ve treated her the best I can, anything else could over do it.”

“Would an energy transfer spell help? It can help her magic return to her right? That would also help her body heal physically right?”

“Well yes, but energy transfer spells are quite difficult to cast, and normally end up hurting the caster more than helping. You’re literally just giving them some of your magic and no one has done that in a long time. Flayn… You’re going to try it regardless of what I tell you, right?” 

“Yes, Mercedes has been so kind to me, of late… If I do not do everything I can for her, I will feel like I am betraying her trust…”

“Ah to be young and enjoy the company of my first partner again.” Manuela said with a teasing tone causing me to turn beet red. I tried to mutter a response, but words failed. “Mavis told me, she may not be able to talk, but she is very helpful when it comes to gossip. Go help her Flayn and don’t worry, I have no intention of telling Seteth.” She said the last bit with a smile. 

I go over the steps in my head. First I start by gathering magic that naturally exists in my body into my hands. I then slowly rub the magic into the person's body by physical contact, almost massaging it into them. You must take special care around the heart as it’s most in need of magic during a time of magical exhaustion. With that preparation complete I proceed to do my best to heal Mercedes, massaging until the ciphoned magic is depleted. Exhausted, I lay down to rest, curled up on the floor against the bed feeling sleep overtake me...

\---

I woke up hours later in a cot next to Mercie holding my hand again. When I moved to squeeze it I realized she was still asleep and so I decided not to. I looked up to see Mavis across from me in a chair, dozing off comfortably, still holding onto a spare set of clothes for me. Though it seems at some point she’d gone to get the book of poems on flowers she’d been reading. I took the time to get dressed and noticed a plate of mackerel with a small breakfast salad and assorted fruits covered in glass that was no doubt for me. I likely slept through breakfast time at the dining hall. I take the covering from the plate and just before I start eating I hear someone talking to Manuela. 

“There has to be something you can do, she’s not talking or opening her room, she’s not taking food, someone has to do something…”

“I’ve already told you I’m out of my depth here, nothing was physically wrong with her, I can’t do anything besides what I’ve already done, Halena.” 

A very familiar feeling started to creep into my spine. I come out of the back room, still holding my plate. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh Flayn, Bern…” Manuela tried to talk to me but was quickly interrupted.

“None of your business Flayn, go back to whatever it is you were doing.” The venom in Halena’s voice was intense, but if I could help she’d need about one hundred times that venom to make me stand down. 

“If Bernadetta is hurt or not feeling well, then maybe talking to her other friends to get ideas to help would be productive. Certainly more so than ramming through whatever you think will work and ignore everyone else, especially her wishes. You’re her friend, not her mother!” 

“Why you!” Halena suddenly pulled out a tome and readied a spell quite quickly. “You dare try to lecture me about what’s best for her? You barely know her, so take back your words or handle the consequences!”

“I may not know every small detail like you, or have known her for anywhere near as long. However, whatever happened I was not there and that would likely bring her a sense of comfort. So put down the tome, and let me help her.” Halena recoiled at my counter and paused for a few seconds. Her face seemed to calm down and she turned around, gesturing for me to follow her.

Manuela mouths a thank you and says “I’ll send Mavis your direction if she gets up before you get back.” Which made me smile.

Halena’s lightning pace was tough to keep up with given my tired body and trying to eat as I walked but the trip to Bernadetta’s room was not too far. I gestured for her to give me some space and she seemed to disappear but the feeling of her watching me certainly did not.

I did two small knocks on the door, “Bernadetta are you awake, it is me, Flayn. I wanted to check on you.” 

I heard a small scramble from inside and the door slowly opened. “Oh, hey, I do not want much company right now.” Her voice was cold and raw. It was easy to tell she had been crying. 

“May I come in just for a bit then? I wanted to talk to you about something else.” She opened the door a little bit and I walked into her room, realizing I did not have permission. “May I sit on the bed?” 

“I umm... yes, what did you want to talk about?” She said closing the door as I sat up on the bed. She sat in her desk chair across the room as far away from me as possible. 

“Well I wanted to get to know you more, but I think just right now I want to get a little closer to you. Do you mind if I sit on the floor next to you?”

“Oh, umm I guess, but I can take the floor if you want the chair.”

“No, I quite like the floor.” I said as I popped up from the bed and plopped down on the floor next to her.

“You’ll ruin your skirt. I really should let you have the chair” she started to get up, but I lightly touched her sleeve, hoping to get her to stay seated. 

“I am okay Bernadetta, I promise.” She started to sit back down. “Do you mind if I rest my arms on you? Touch normally helps me stay calm when I’m tired.”

“I, you do not want to touch me.” She said reclusively, pulling herself away from me. 

“What in Fodlan would give you that idea? If I did not want to touch you I would not have asked.”

“I hurt people and I cannot get them out of my head. The thought just makes me want to puke, but I…” I could see the tension form in her body “I do not have anything left. Nothing stays down, not water, not plain vegetables, not simple crackers. I just want to stop thinking about them, but I cannot. They are trapped there and will never leave.

“I know hurting people is really hard. It’s scary and you never get used to it. It always hurts. Right now you’re scared of having to do this more and that is the most valid fear ever.” I put my hands on her knees. “Could you please come sit on the bed with me? I have something I want to show you.” 

She nodded and I helped her up and we got onto her bed. We sat next to each other awkwardly. I hiked up my skirt to just above the knee and pulled it to reveal the scar that ran up my thigh. “I got this when I was sixt… six. Someone was trying to hurt my Mother, and I got this defending her.”

“The scar is barely there now, but I remember to this day how sad I was. How much I hurt. The taking of a life is not something gentle souls like you should ever have to do, but you were protecting your friends because they needed protecting. That does not make you a bad person.”

“How did you know I was supposed to be protecting everyone?”

“I trust Byleth, and she would never let a gentle soul like you have to fight unless absolutely necessary. To continue my previous point, the fact that you would cry for someone who was trying to hurt your friends shows that you are the farthest thing from a bad person… gosh I wish Mercie was here… she’d be really good at this.” 

Bernadetta hugged me tightly. I gestured for her to lay her head on my lap and we laid like that for quite a while. “If you ever want to do this again Bernie, let me know. You are very nice to be around.”

“Um why did you call me Bernie? I call myself that sometimes, but I try not to in front of other people…” 

“Oh, well, I just, Bernadetta is a lot to say at once and I figured I’d do the same as I did for Mercedes. I shortened her name to a cute nickname, which is Mercie. So I naturally did the same for you.”

“I… but you two are dating right?We are just friends…” 

“Well I like you as much as I like her. I like spending time with you as much as I like spending time with her. It seems the nickname was appropriate.” This caused Bernadetta to blush, something I had never seen before and was without a doubt one of the cutest things I had ever seen. 

The Noon lunch bell rang. “Would you like to try and put something in your stomach? Or I can go get it and bring it back here.”

“I could try, but I thought you had to order ahead to get specific dishes to be able to take them from the dining hall?” 

“That’s the rule for most people, but because I’m a rather special case they tend to let me bend the rules on that one.” 

A loud knock on the door interrupted Bernadetta’s contemplation. She jumped and I held onto her tight. I tried to ask who it was, but there was no answer, which meant it was likely Mavis. “Bernie, do you mind if I let Mavis in? I assume she was one step ahead of us and got us food.”

“Umm, okay.” I opened the door, and Mavis was holding a tray with 3 plates: A simple broth for Bernadetta, a fish fillet and salad with a sliced apple on top for me, and a simple large salad for Mavis. Mavis sat at Bernadetta’s desk and distributed the food, making sure to give Bernadetta the tray to help her eat with the broth. 

I sat there eating and let my emotions get the better of me, letting some negative ones stew, and it gave me a rather bad idea. “Bernie, do you mind if I step out for a bit, Mavis will take good care of you in my absence.”

She waited to finish sipping some soup. “I guess, do you need to do something?”

“Yeah, I was going to go talk with my brother about something.”

“Oh what could you have to talk to him about?”

“I was gonna try and get him to get you some special time off that won’t affect your scores, that way you could rest easy.” I lied through my teeth and Mavis saw straight through it. 

“Oh that would be helpful, thank you.” I got up and went for the door, Mavis rugged at my sleeve and gave me her “be careful” face. I held her hand for a second before departing.

I quickly left the room heading towards my- Seteth’s office and found myself there rather quickly, as it seemed my pace had a fire that matched my head. 

“Oh Flayn, what are you doing here? I am going over the briefings from the student’s missions. You look rather upset”

“I am, and actually I am here about the missions. Because I’m very confused…”

“What is your question? I am sure we can resolve your concerns.” 

“What exactly is the point of sending children into live combat when you have a fully functioning army!?!” I could not help my tone seeming to fire up. “They’re children! Most haven’t had combat training past basics and you send them into scenarios where they could have been killed!”

Seteth tried to answer. “The students are here to learn to be officers to lead armies within Fodlan, should the need arise. Part of the curriculum is live activities, including bandit removal.”

“You sent a class and a teacher to fight enough bandits to overwhelm them three times over. It’s a miracle no one died!” 

“Flayn please, we do not need to argue. We cannot stop the missions but we can try and be better about intelligence reports. Is there anything else you want?”

“Yes, most classes have a single healer, who then cannot heal themselves and I want to help. Let me act as an extra healer for one of the classes. We both know I’m definitely strong enough as a healer to handle it, so let me help!”

“We’ve been over this Flayn, there are people out there who want to do horrible things to you and we cannot protect you if you're with a class like that. We’ll try and dispatch a cleric with each class when we deploy them on missions.”

“If someone else gets hurt because of the Knights not properly helping the students I will be joining a class, with your permission or without.”

He sighed that dismissive sigh.“If we go three months without incident, you will have to drop this insistence on trying to join a class. Is that fair? 

“Fine!”


End file.
